


Sirius and Remus Babysit Harry for the First Time

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Baby Harry, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: When James and Lily ask Sirius and Remus to babysit Harry for the first time, things get off to a rocky start and Remus questions his parenting abilities. Sirius is only upset when he isn’t Harry’s favorite godfather.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Sirius and Remus Babysit Harry for the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fan art! I also take requests :)

“We really appreciate you guys helping out tonight,” Lily smiled, slipping her coat over her shoulders. “I promise we won’t be too long.”

Sirius shrugged, eyes not leaving baby Harry, asleep in his arms, curled in the blanket they had given him when he was born. “Take all the time you need. Harry’s gonna have a wild night with his favorite godfathers, isn’t that right, Little H?”

Behind him, Remus nodded nervously, wringing his hands behind his back. “You’re just going to dinner, right?”

“I’m not at liberty to say,” James answered, flashing a teasing smirk at his wife. “Dinner, a movie, maybe a show…this is the first time in two months we’ve had a night away. I’m planning on making the most of it.”

Lily rolled her eyes, pressing a gentle kiss to Harry’s head before turning for the door. “Thanks again! Call if you need anything!”

There was a brief moment of silence as the door closed, and then Harry exploded, tears bursting from his eyes as his tiny body produced screams that could break the sound barrier.

Sirius tried rocking him, just as James had showed earlier, but the screams only intensified.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Sirius tried to croon, “it’s just Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony, little guy, it’s alright.”

Harry clearly didn’t care. He wriggled in his blanket, kicking with all the might his small legs could muster.

Remus’ face blanched as Sirius pushed the baby into his arms. He held onto Harry with two sure hands, but what if he was holding too tight and hurt him? What if he didn’t hold on tight enough and dropped him? “Where are you–”

“Maybe he’s hungry,” Sirius said, disappearing into the kitchen. He returned only moments later, bottle in hand, and gently tipped the milk into Harry’s mouth, effectively silencing the screaming,

Sirius and Remus sighed, exchanging a relieved glance.

“Can you take him back now?” Remus asked, his voice strained as his muscles pulled taut, so intensely focused on not dropping Harry he forgot to breathe.

“I think he likes you better,” Sirius murmured, smiling as Harry’s green eyes stared up at Remus, blinking slowly. “I’ll try not to take offense.”

Remus frowned and adjusted his arms, making sure Harry had adequate neck support and wasn’t too folded up, just like the library books cautioned. When Lily and James first asked them to babysit, Sirius was thrilled with getting to spend some time alone with his favorite godson, but Remus was terribly hesitant.

What did they know about taking care of a baby? The snake plant in their flat – the indestructible, impossible to kill snake plant – currently sat in the corner, brown and shriveled and dead. Remus suspected they’d find a way to kill a plastic plant, too. He decided to check out infant care books from the library, reading on the train to work, on his lunch breaks, and everywhere in between in the days leading up to this fateful Friday night.

“Let’s go sit,” Sirius suggested, gesturing towards the living room. The boys shuffled to the couch, Sirius keeping a careful eye on the bottle, Remus praying he didn’t trip or stumble over the rug, and made it to the cushions without incident.

“What do we do when the bottle runs out?” Remus asked, eyeing the last of the milk draining from the tube.

“Cover our ears,” Sirius grimaced, extracting the bottle from Harry’s hands. “Why do you look like you’re the one who’s about to cry, and not the baby?”

Remus swallowed thickly, swaying Harry gently in his arms. “I really think you should take him.”

“Do you have a baby phobia or something?” Sirius meant it as a teasing remark, but Remus’ shoulders slumped and he pressed his lips together tightly to keep them from quivering.

Glancing at the scars littering his hands, angry red and white lines, some long since healed, others still pink and fresh from the last moon, Remus shook his head. “I can’t even take care of myself. I don’t know how to do this whole baby thing.”

“Well, don’t look now, Moony, but you’re kind of doing it.”

Harry’s eyes fluttered, his long lashes slowly closing as the rhythm of Remus’ body slowly lulled him to sleep. The tears subsided and his body fell limp, Harry’s chin nestled against Remus’ arm, rosy cheeks warmed by his skin.

Remus took his bottom lip sharply between his teeth, glancing at Sirius. “Is he dying?”

“What do you think?”

Harry cooed, his body squirming as his tiny hands balled into fists, attaching himself to Remus’ jumper.

“Is that normal? Maybe we should call–”

“He’s dreaming, Remus,” Sirius whispered, gently clasping a hand over Remus’ mouth. He pressed a soft kiss to Remus’ lips, his hand squeezing his knee. “You’re doing a great job. Just let him sleep.”

Some time later, the front door creaked open and shoes clicked against the hardwood. Sirius rose to his feet slowly, so as not to jostle Remus and Harry too much on the couch, and greeted James and Lily with a slender finger pressed against his lips.

“Is my child still alive?” James teased, clapping Sirius on the back.

“Your child isn’t the one you should be concerned about,” Sirius smiled, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms.

“He didn’t give you any trouble, did he?” Lily asked, slipping off her heels. “He can get fussy sometimes.”

Sirius peered into the living room behind him, shaking his head. “Not at all.”

When Sirius and Remus got home later that night, neither had the energy to shower, much less unlace their shoes, so they fell into bed fully clothed, muscles aching and eyes heavy. Slipping under the covers, Sirius took Remus into his arms, pressing a gentle kiss to his jaw.

“Have you ever thought about it? Having kids?”

“Sometimes,” Remus admitted, tracing slow circles against Sirius’ chest. “You’d make an amazing dad.”

“We could both be amazing dads, you know.”

Remus hummed in disagreement. “I’m not so sure about that.”

Frowning, Sirius tipped Remus head up, pulling their eyes together. “Did you see how much Harry loved you tonight? Why wouldn’t you make a great dad?”

“What happens with the full moon?” Remus whispered, his muscles tensing at the thought. “What happens if…by accident…”

Sirius shrugged, undeterred. “So James and Lily get double baby duty for the night. We can figure out a way to make it work, Remus. I know it’s scary, thinking about all the things that could go wrong, but what about all the things that could go right? You wouldn’t want to rock a baby to sleep every night?”

Remus managed a breathy laugh. Rocking Harry, watching his little hands hold onto his sweater and listening to him coo made it so easy to envision a child of their own; bathing them in the sink, buying stuffed animals every time he went to the store even though there was already a hundred at home, lulling them to sleep with the gentle melodies his mother used to sing. “That was my favorite part.”

“So you’ll think about it?” Sirius asked, unable to contain the hope bubbling through his voice.

Remus nodded, kissing Sirius on the cheek before glancing around at their small flat. “We’d need to get a bigger place. And I don’t even know what the adoption process looks like.”

“Our baby is gonna be the coolest kid on the block,” Sirius grinned, settling back in the pillows against Remus. The paperwork didn’t concern him; what’s a few signatures in exchange for an entire little human? “Do you think they make leather jackets for babies?”

“You can’t put our baby in a leather jacket.”

“Why not?”

“Because you can’t.”

Sirius sighed. “Well, if I can’t buy Baby Black-Lupin a leather jacket, you can’t buy any sweater vests, either.”

Remus pouted. “What’s wrong with sweater vests?”

“Everything.”

“You didn’t seem to mind my sweater vest on the first day of sixth year.”

At Remus’ suggestive eyebrow wiggle, Sirius pressed his lips in a thin line, forced to resign. “One sweater vest. But a really ugly one that keeps away all the other kids. I’m not ready to think about dating yet.”


End file.
